Timeleapt Episode 07: The Darkened Timeleapt! The Blackened Take Center Stage!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text Opening Throw in the fire into the smoked heart I'll throw my feeling to the equator After kicking up the feeling that has been running in circles We'll go to the next frontier before you Come true, it'll come true the point of ignition is right there It's possible, it can be done I'll show that I can explode Burn up'n go!! The future that's beyond the trash can Gather the light and get a fire power!! Burn up, the power of the eyes With the unstoppable courage get a fire power!! To the frontier full of roads I continue to run "taking you along" Takeshi was in his room, staring out the window, he was thinking about the events that had happened that day, especially a particular moment, the one in which Kobo revealed his captor. "Well, the guy who offered the stone looked like you, it was a bit shady though, you know, 'cause it was night." "He... looked like me?" "...I understand a doppelganger, but being related to these stones is too coincidental..." Shaking his head and thinking it through, Takeshi left his home, it was around half past midnight at the time he'd left, he didn't tell anyone he was leaving, so anything could happen to him and nobody would know. ---- Takeshi got out his phone and started tapping at the touch screen buttons. Trevor, sorry it's late. But i'm going out to do some investigation and wondered if you'd like to come with me, i need to ask you a few questions anyway, it took a few minutes, a few draggy, slowly correlating minutes, but eventually a reply had come through. youre just lucky i made plans to pull off an all nighter else i'd be asleep. ;). Takeshi groaned at the emoticon, and started to reply, he wasn't doing a very good job at keeping a low profile but the streets were practically emptied at the time of night, especially at the area he was loafing around in. i'll meet you by the school. my school i mean. cya then. ---- Around half an hour later everything had settled, Trevor had arrived and questions were starting to be asked. "So, what's the big emergency?" "You see, it's about what Kobo told me after he came back to his senses." Takeshi cleared his throat. "The man who promised him the stone looked like me, but it was a bit shady because it was nighttime." "Looked like you? I can see a Necrovir doin' that... Is that it?" Trevor rubbed the back of his neck. "That's just it... If he promised him the stone, then the Necrovir would have to speak fluently and properly, do you think there'd be some sort of advanced kind of Necrovir out there?" "I dunno... It's all confusin', maybe we should change the topic for a moment... Y'said you wanted to ask me some questions, were those questions I just answered the questions you wanted specifically me to answer, or?" "Actually, no, I wanted to ask you how you got your stone, Ascendancy. I was going to ask the same thing to Fujiwara next time we got into contact too, I don't have his cell." "Ah, that! You know, the truth is... I just woke up with it." "You just woke up with it." "I just woke up with it." "...And that's definitely it? Nothing else?" "Actually, prior to passing out, I was in a car crash. But, I don't like to think about that..." "A car accident... Huh, where was this car accident?" "It was in this here city, Fukuoka." "I see! It's all adding up now... Oh! I should explain... You see, I've theorized that the stones are linked to the city in some way, and I was wondering if you had gotten your stone while you were still in America. It actually does make sense, doesn't it? We should keep an eye on the students of Fukuoka for a while, and see if this theory actually plays itself out." "He'hey, you're a little genius, ain't ya?" "W-Well... No, it was just simple thinking..." Takeshi couldn't help but smile, he wasn't extremely smart, so comments like that always made him happy. "A-Anyway, about that person Kobo talked about, do you think we should look for him?" "Look for him?" Trevor furrowed his brow. "What makes you think he wants anything to do with us?" "It was just in case, that's the same reason I actually came out this late. Maybe the guy doesn't come out like this during the day." A moment of silence, "Hold on... Did you hear that? IT sounded almost like laughter." "Laughin'?" "Mmhm." "Eh. Maybe you're just tired... How 'bout you take a breather? It must be tiring bein' like this all ni-- "I'm not leaving. Not until I find out what's going on with this doppelganger." {Be careful what you wish for!} "Huh?" "Wha? Didja say something, T-K?" "No. But I did hear it too, it sounded just like my voice." {Isn't it perfect?} Takeshi turned around, helplessly, sweating. "Who are you?" The voice started to speak up, as if it were drawing closer. {I wouldn't want to ask that question, young man. You might get into some deep stuff you can't get yourself out of~.} It appeared in front of him, and Kobo's initial description was right on the money, it looked just like him, with minor outfit changes, he was wearing a sort of labcoat and had a stethoscope around his neck. {It's too late to pull out now, though, isn't it? We need to talk anyway, Mr. Koizumi. Your attitude, it's... Not very nice, is it? The way you hate the people around you, you wish they could all disappear. No bond you make could ever surpass the one you had with your father, and that's why you won't make any, you hate them all, but you're scared of them obscuring your past at the same time. You're going to have to come to terms with it eventually, he's gone--} The clenching of Takeshi's fists had greatly become intensified listening to his darkened self. "Shut up! I-I don't want to hear any more of this... You're a liar..." {Oh, am I, now? And you're sure that's not how you feel? I'm a liar? Is that how you see the Blackened?} The creature formed a shield, but positioned himself as if he were going to charge or raid, Takeshi braced himself, even if he were to summon Allegiance, it wouldn't do much against a charge from something like that. {So be it!} He charged at Takeshi, but Takeshi's bracing was interrupted by Trevor, who sped up besides Takeshi and shoved him out of the way. "Get outta the way! Get out of here, 'kay? I'll take care of this asshole myself!" Takeshi nodded, and left but however felt... powerless, he could have done something at first, but he left Trevor on his own to fight, Trevor could have been killed, or taken away, what if he became like Kobo? A marionette who was simply around to kill the others... Takeshi bumped into someone. They were tall and rather bulky, it was an Arcanine who seemed to be a student just like Takeshi, he wore coral red double-sleeved shirt under his burgundy body warmer, he removed his hands from his hips, which barely held up his baggy, light-blue jeans, they were torn but not in a fashionable manner, as if they'd been worn out. Takeshi looked up, the boy was about six feet, though his taupe and crimson running shoes seemed to have added an inch. Of course, with someone who looked sporty and almost agressive, Takehsi couldn't help but be scared, along with what happened earlier. "S-Sorry!" He yelped. "It's fine. I wasn't looking... Hey, are you worried about something?" The orange one lent out his hand. "My name's Shinjiro Mizuno." Takeshi looked at the reaching hand, he could feel his sweat, it was obviously there, it wasn't like he could tell a lie anymore, he'd only feel more under pressure. "...Takeshi Koizumi. I am, I guess, but it's kind of complicated. I'm not sure if I can even comprehend it myself yet." He nodded, looking at Shinjiro. "I'm willing to listen. How about you come to my place and talk it over?-- W-Wait! That came out wrong, I'm not gonna try and kill you or anything..!--" "No, it's fine, I'll go with you, I've seen wierder..." ---- "So! Tell me what happened, Koizumi-Kun." Shinjiro had just shown Takeshi a seat, which, predictably, he sat on. He took a breath and finally started to talk. "It sounds sort of crazy, but I met a doppelganger of myself, my friend had done so at first, but for me it was different, the way he treated me, he talked to me about my bad side as if he knew me more than I did, as if he was actually me... He tried to attack me too, but one of my friends was there to push me aside. After that I couldn't help but feel powerless. He looked just like me, though he was more on the darker side, as if there was some sort of black fog emitting or surrounding him... Too much detail?" "Nah, it's fine! It actually reminds me of a story! Have you ever read The Timeleapt Children?" "Huh? No... I'm not a man to read fiction books..." "Well, I'll give you a synopsis. You see, it's about these children who are given these majestic sort of elements, eventually, they all band together, but when they do, their dark sides come and make them feel insecure... But when they become more secure with themselves, and accept their dark sides, their abilities become stronger and the side the magic had picked them for shows off a little more! It's a little farfetched sounding, but, you get it, right?" "Actually, it makes a lot of sense to me. The chosen children have manifected dark versions of themselves that exploit their inhabitions. It sounds very interesting, actually." "Ah, well I do own an extra copy, it was when I lost my first one, but I've found it, so I have a spare copy you could borrow. Here, take it!" Shinjiro reached for the bookshelf, pulling out a book, it didn't look very long, the width of it made it look like it spanned about 10 or so chapters. It didn't have a blurb or an illustration, it didn't even have a writer on the foot or the head of the cover, just the title in large bronze text, on a yellow background. The back of the book had an illustration that looked like a work of embroidery. "Thanks... Oh, by the way, are you from Amaranthine? You look like a student there..." "I knew I recognized that uniform! You're one of the students in the grade below, right?" "I think so... Yeah. That's right." "It's a pretty small world, anyway... I'll see you some other time, okay?" "Alright, see you!" ---- Takeshi left, he had been skimming through the book over the past few minutes and was reflecting the situation, it was written strangely, none of the names were actually stated, the case with the magic items was about the same. One paticular word kept getting said though, "Timeleapt". Timeleapt, was it a term to describe what the children had happen to them or who they were? Either way, it had a certain ring to it, one that was... Likeable. Takeshi looked up, and a somewhat wounded Trevor was smiling at him, chuckling, he seemed happy, relieved. "He got away... oh well! How's things, T-K?" "What about you?" "Well, I have an idea... We should go to the Timeless Zone, and fight those blackened--" "The Timeless Zone?" "It's the place where all the Necrovir came from... Didn't I tell you this?" "A-Actually, you didn't.... Anyway, go on." "Oh, yeah, and then we can fight those blackened dudes ourselves! How does it sound?" "...I think we're ready for it, it's been a few weeks. We've become rather attached to the stones. But how will we tell the others?" "The fun way! Let's have a day out soon, somewhere nice!" "...That doesn't sound too bad! Somewhere like an amusement park!" "That sounds great, actually. They'll love it... Hehe." "By the way, Trevor? A while ago, you were talking about a group name for us..." "Oh?" "I think I have an idea." Takeshi looked at Trevor, an idealistic gleam in his eyes and a big grin on his face. "How about the Timeleapt? Ending I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of Your smile moistens my dry throat I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... Up Next Kobo: I hear Tak-Kun has something exciting planned for us! What'll it be? Yeo: Knowing him, probably some trip to the doctors or something. Kobo: Well, he is kind of a tryhard... Yeo: '''Up Next: A Land Of Thrills And Wonders! The Timeleapt Amusement Park Trip! Kobo: Wait, what!? Now that's what I call trying hard! 3K's notes TIMELEAPT MONTH IS STILL LONG AND STRONG BTW Legitimately cannot wait to write the next episode btw. Anyway, this episode saw the first real strike of the Blackened, ''What do you think the other Blackened will be like? '' Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week! Category:Timeleapt Category:Strong Language